Todo puede salir mal en Navidad
by Noah Blacky
Summary: "Venga Shady, la Navidad es una fecha donde se ayudan a los demás. Nada puede salir mal por ayudar a alguien, ¿vale?" ¿En serio? Seguro que es gafe, porque nunca he odiado más la Navidad que hoy. [Fic participante en la actividad anual "Las Campanas Rotas de Tails" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**Hola, aquí Noah con un One-Shot del reto Las Campanas Rotas de Tails, con el foro de Esmeralda Madre.**

 **Espero que os guste este capítulo, bueno y único, ¡disfrútenlo!**

 **Y feliz Navidad, año nuevo y lo que celebréis~**

* * *

 **Título:** Nunca hagas cosas buenas por Navidad

 **Palabras:** 2.291

 **Rated** : K [+10]

 **Géneros:** Drama, Comedia, Hurt, Confort, Friendship.

 **Personajes:** Eggman, Shadow, Bokkun, Cream, Tails, Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Deccoe y Boccoe. Por último hay unas menciones de los Chaotix, Vanilla y Noah(OC).

 **Sumary:** _Eggman, borracho, decide arruinarles la cena a todo. Un cuchillo y un pequeño rehén._

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **[** _¿Qué, qué puede salir mal? ¡Pues todo!_ **]**

Shadow podía asegurar que odiaba la Navidad.

Era una época en la que la gente se reunía para estúpidos intercambios de regalos en los que todos fingían amar a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. El Faker fingía aguantar los sofocantes abrazos de Rose, Tails fingía que Charmy no le irritaba para nada, Cream intentaba mantener el orden como si no tuviese ganas de llorar cada vez que Rouge y Knuckles se peleaban, incluso podía ver como Vanilla soportaba la irritación de ver las peleas que había entre Espío y Noah por ver a que juego de cartas se jugaría más tarde con un Vector parlanchín que siempre se emborrachaba a base de ponche con alcohol. El horror era eso de pasar una simple fecha, _como otra cualquiera para él_ , con esa gente que decía estar cuerda. _Mentirosos y molestos bicharracos._ Shadow sabía que no era la persona más paciente del mundo, Rouge le recordaba eso a cada minuto del día y aparte era consciente de que él tampoco era tan aguantable, aun así, era muchísimo menos molesto que esos locos.

La navidad le resultaba tediosa. Sus estúpidas reuniones, sus fiestecitas y sus regalos. _Como odiaba los regalos._ Odiaba derrochar el dinero y tirarlo para nada. Hoy había gastado más que en toda su vida para vivir, comer y todo ese rollo, _putos tacones de Louis Vuitton para Noah._ En definitiva. La odiaba, odiaba la Navidad.

Y hoy, estaba aún más complicado que de costumbre. _¡Irritado e irascible!_

Era el jodido 24 de diciembre, el día en el que harían el primer intercambio de los estúpidos regalos, _según cristianos el_ _24_ _era el_ _nacimiento de Jesús a partir de las 00:00 y otros lo llaman la festividad de Papá Noel le llaman algunos_ , según Noah era una tradición extranjera y se había enfurruñado obligando prácticamente a todos a que debíamos celebrarlo. Convenciendo instantáneamente a varios. ¡ _Maldita sea ese fenómeno insistente que tengo por casera!_

Odiaba profundamente tener que asistir a estas cosas, intentaba buscar excusas, pero lo pillaban siempre, bien Rouge o bien Sonic, quien lo irritaba hasta que acababa yendo con tal de partirle los dientes a ese Faker al caer la noche, cosa que siempre impedían también, _parecía que se esforzaban por joderle_. Así que, ya se había resignado a asistir y llevar los putísimos regalos a todos. Por eso ahora estaba tan cabreado, iba cargando las bolsas de Noah y las suyas, luego de un discurso en el que decía que era el día de ser buenos y compensar las malas acciones. ¡Qué fuera bueno decía! ¿Es que se había golpeado en la cabeza? Y lo peor fue que, cuando intentó persuadirla, ella solo dijo, ¿qué puede salir mal por ser bueno durante un día?

¡Os diría lo que podía salir mal! Como Shadow The Hedgehog tiene tanta suerte, se topó con cincuenta mil problemas, anciana en apuros, robos indeseados, gente herida al resbalar en la nieve, accidentes automovilísticos, obras en calle con pequeños accidentes laborales. Sí, lo que viene ser la mala suerte y la mierda que tenía que aguantar.

No solo eso. Parecía que todo estaba en contra de él. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a casa de las Rabbit, la escena que jamás esperó presenciar, se abrió ante sus ojos el suceso que marcaría el desastre y la tragedia de la noche… ¡El puto doctor Eggman estaba en medio de la calle, haciendo eses en las nevadas calles y gritando a todos que él no estaba gordo y que no tenía barriga, si no que eso era grasa fuerte! _Por el amor de Chaos. Eso era jodidamente humillante, sentía vergüenza ajena._

Rodo los ojos y pensó en cambiarse de acera, pero las palabras de Noah resonaron en su mente, _otra vez_ , y lo obligaron a acercarse y preguntar si estaba bien realmente y necesitaba un aventón a su guarida. Sin embargo cuando sus pasos se detuvieron en frente del borracho doctor Eggman, se arrepintió. A punto de huir, recibió palabras arrastradas.

\- Zadwhowz.

Vale. No hay marcha atrás. _Malditas sean las erizas._

\- Doctor- asintió en forma de saludo. -¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Eztoy tan zolo-

Su borrachera había superado el nivel de "contento", comenzaba a arrastrar las palabra y, además de ser insoportable, no sabía pronunciar la ese y la cambiaba por una zeta.

\- ¿Quiere que lo acompañe a casa?

\- ¡Compañía!- chilló, lloriqueando y dando un enorme trago a aquella botella de contenido extraño.

¿Pasar una noche con un borracho doctor o aguantar a Sonic? Definitivamente la solución era obvia. ¡El doctor! Se inclinó para recoger las cosas que había tirado el doctor, las llaves del EggMóvil, de su guarida y un montón de folletos raros de cabarets. Casi podía sentir el sudor discurrir por su frente. _Maldita sea, ella y sus buenas acciones._

\- Solo vámonos Eggman- tironeo de él, arrepintiéndose de haber decidido hacer caso a la eriza y se encaminó hacia la guarida del malvado de la historia, sin pensarlo demasiado.

Sus pasos eran todo lo lentos que tenían que ser, dado al tambaleo que realizaba el viejo señor, Shadow terminó por golpear su cabeza y dejarlo semi-inconsciente, corriendo rápidamente y arrastrando su cuerpo por la nieva.

 _¿Qué? Él ayudaba a su manera._

 **[…]**

Cuando llegaron a la guarida, Eggman estaba profundamente delirante, decía de vez en cuando algunas palabras sin sentido e hipando una y otra vez. Repetía, mayoritariamente la frase de "el mierda es un mundo", palabras desordenadas e irritantes, al oído del erizo azabache que estaba a punto de destruir el laboratorio y a todos los que se encontraban en él.

El doctor estuvo todo el tiempo tocando las narices, Shadow era una persona complicada que se irritaba con la mayor facilidad posible, se estresaba más que cualquier persona normal y una persona borracha en vez de resultarle un asunto delicado y preocupante le resultaba una auténtica molestia.

\- Doctor, siéntese. Hablaré con la experta en las borracheras-

Aun así, Shadow no perdía la educación, aunque estaba a punto de estallar en rabia, una furia que jamás podría controlar, el doctor le había sacado de la capsula de criogenización y había sido quien le había dado lo que tenía en cierta medida.

Sacó el dispositivo de trasmisión, que ella mismo le había dado a él y a Rouge, también instalándole uno a Omega, para contactar con ella. Marcó el código especifico que ella misma había pedido para marcarlo y consultarle sus dudas.

\- Ahora no- las palabras fueron concisas. Ella tenía una respuesta clara y siempre le plantaba cara cuando no eran sus mejores momentos.

\- No, ahora sí. He seguido tu puto consejito y mira, estoy con un borracho y necesito tu estúpidas lecciones de la vida-

\- Y yo de misión.

Shadow abrió los ojos, si estaba de misión significaba que iba a librarse de ir a la cena de Navidad, eso significaría que no asistiría a la cena. Que estaría solo entre esos locos de atar, _aunque ella también estuviese loca…_ , no podía ser tan… zorra.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

\- Para nada- dijo en susurros. –Tengo que dejarte.

\- Ni se te ocurra colgar.

\- Solo dale agua, nos vemos en dos días, disfruta de la fiesta- apresuradamente habló y finalmente cortó el teléfono con una rapidez que Shadow preferiría obviar.

Maldijo por lo bajo, para darse cuenta de que Eggman ya no estaba.

 _¿Qué, qué podría salir mal? ¡Pues todo!_

 **[…]**

Las diez de la noche se pasaron rápido, Shadow estaba completamente desesperado, a unas horas de la cena de los locos eses y él seguía en busca del Doctor Eggman, que pasaría a llamarse Doctor Borrachuzo.

Fue a todas partes, buscó y buscó, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no encontraría a Eggman en ninguna parte. Se rindió. Bastante había hecho ya.

Tras la rendición entró a su cuarto y observó las paredes de su casa, la casa en la que había sido, prácticamente, obligado a vivir, estaban pintadas de un blanco tan blanco que parecía casi brillar, en media hora debía presentarse a la cena, pero ya no tenía motivos para ir, ya no.

Encontró un enorme regalo en la mesa, y una nota que decía "feliz navidad, Shadow". Supo de quien era instantáneamente, no hacía falta que le regalase nada, ni siquiera daba dinero al alquiler ni para la comida, lo pagaba ella todo, así que no tenía interés en esas cosas y en que gastase más dinero. De todos modos, lo abrió encontrándose una gran sorpresa. Sonrió de forma ladeada y se resignó, hora de ir a esa estúpida cena, porque Shadow nunca incumplía una promesa. Nunca.

 **[…]**

Entró haciendo escándalo, y eso que iba a ser sigiloso…

Se las arregló rápidamente para caminar por los pasillos bebiendo suavemente de aquella botella de cristal, no había sido diferente de unos minutos antes, él merecía ganar no.

Sus pasos avanzaron hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas, no sabía a donde iba exactamente, pero estaba seguro de que había visto luz desde fuera, sabía que había venido hacia aquí, lo vio cuando se dedicó a seguirlo al salir de aquella licorería. Y ahora tenía que hacer algo, eso era más que obvio… muchísimo más que obvio, incluso en su estado de ebriedad.

Abrió las puertas con mucha lentitud, y se encontró a una niña con un vestido anaranjado y de detalles amarillos mostaza, ahí fue cuando lo vio claro. Él no estaba tan solo.

 **[…]**

Tras varios gritos, Sonic y Shadow se levantaron con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a su alrededor, Vanilla quien cocinaba junto a Amy Rose salieron, con diferentes utensilios de cocina, mirando alerta a ver que sucedía.

Vector, Espio y Charmy se quedaron estáticos, pensando en que hacer y luego, armaron un follón para tener su posición perfecta de ataque, Rouge ni siquiera le dio importancia y siguió limándose las uñas, con un Knuckles levantado de su silla mirando alerta.

\- ¿Esa no era Cream?- pregunto el zorrito, Tails, quien seguía con una expresión llena de preocupación.

Amy dio un chillido agudo mientras deseaba que no fuera ella.

\- Voy a buscarla- dijo la eriza, caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Amy, no creo que sea buena idea- Sonic se situó delante, mirando fijamente a la puerta, protegiéndola.

Shadow frunció el ceño, ¿en serio? ¿Ahora entraba un ladrón en la casa? ¿Justo en la que se encontraba? _Ve a la cena, ¿qué puede pasar? Se bueno, ¿qué puede ocurrir?_ La culpa era suya por hacerle caso a la desastrosa forma de ella de hacer el bien e inculcárselo a otros.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un borracho Eggman sujetando a la conejita Cream con un cuchillo pequeño pero afilado. Todos cayeron al suelo, sabiendo que Eggman era un idiota y no sería capaz de hacer daño a nadie, aunque Shadow simplemente se golpeó la cara con un enorme y sonoro face palm.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces, Doctor?- preguntó.

\- Zolo- arrastro las palabras, aun incapaz de pronunciar la ese.

\- Shadow- la voz de Sonic interfirió. -¿Qué pinta este aquí?

\- No lo sé, se supone que está borracho-

Rouge sonrió y echo a reir en carcajadas por la situación en la que se encontraban, aunque en seguida fue golpeada, suavemente, por Knuckles, para que se callara, cosa que empeoro la situación y empezaron a gritarse y a golpearse como si fueran críos.

Vanilla suspiró y se acercó a la escena.

\- Eggman, por favor, suelta a Cream.

Por lo general Eggman hacía planes para dominar el mundo, pero no era tan horrible como para matar o herir a alguien gravemente, al menos siempre tardaba demasiado en hacerlo y siempre fallaba en el intento.

\- ¡Si no la sueltas te golpearé!- grito Amy, sacando su martillo de la nada.

\- Solo en el máquinas con laboratorio-

Las risas de Sonic comenzaron acompañado de los Chaotix, quienes empezaron a reir bruscamente por aquellas desordenadas y borrachas palabras, ¿quién pensaría que Eggman era capaz de hacer más el ridículo de lo habitual?

Amy simplemente se acercó lentamente, mientras Eggman seguía tambaleándose con una nerviosa Cream mirando a Tails, quien estaba aún más nervioso que los demás, pensando que en esa situación tan peliaguda, independientemente de que Eggman hubiese declarado no hacerles daño.

\- Solízimo- sollozo, echándose a llorar como un niñito con esa voz grave.

Shadow solo se golpeó la cabeza, sabiendo que no debería haber ayudado a ese hombre así evitando que lo siguiesen.

\- Venga ya, Eggman, ¿qué haces aquí?- gruñó.

\- Solo en Navidad- respondió llorando el viejo doctor.

Cream acaricio la mano que la mantenía sujeta por el cuello, con mucha suavidad y con un toque rasposo y desgarrado.

\- Si estás solo, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros?

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todos ante las palabras de Cream.

[…]

Bien, estos eran los motivos por lo que él odiaba la Navidad, el viejo Eggman, después de soltar el cuchillo, llorar como un niño y además de eso sujetarse a su pierna, Shadow por fin se declaró ante Navidad. Porque eso no fue todo, **_noooo_**.

Los robots de Eggman destruyeron la mitad de la casa y comida que había, en su búsqueda del doctor, quien ya se había quedado inconsciente lleno de vino.

 _"Shadow, la Navidad es una época para hacer el bien, para demostrarle a Papá Noel que has sido un niño bueno, ¿no es fantástico?"_

 _-Por supuesto que no lo es-_

 _"Eres un amargado Shady, ayudar a los demás es bueno, ¿me prometes que lo intentarás por este año?"_

 _-…-_

 _"¿Qué puede salir mal? La Navidad es una época para ayudar, todo saldrá bien"_

 **¿Qué, qué puede salir mal? TODO. _Putas Navidades._**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que os guste, tanto a las que me retaron como a los demás, me ha gustado que ese dramatismo pasase a convertirse en humor. En fin, ¡qué disfrutéis de las fiestas!"**


End file.
